Innocence
by Dragonmaster1
Summary: Xander muses at Buffy's sleepover. Sap. Slash of the S/X variety. Takes place in Seas. 5. Slightly AU. Stream of concious ficlet.


****

Title: Innocence

Author: Dragonmaster

Pairing: Spike/Xander, implied Willow/Tara and Riley/Buffy

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Sap. (hey, that should be a genre)

Warnings: Slashy-goodness. Kitten-like vampires.

Disclaimer: Bow down to Joss dammit!

Summary: Xander muses at Buffy's sleepover. Spoilers for anything up to and including Real Me (seas 5), just to be safe.

Innocence

By: Dragonmaster

It's funny how when you look at someone when they're sleeping, their personalities almost seem to change. 

I'm the only one awake at Buffy's sleepover. Normally, I'm the first one out and Spike puts ice down my shirt to wake me, but tonight, I just can't seem to sleep. 

It's been a weirdly introspective week for me; so bad even, that Spike insists that I could beat Angel in a brooding contest. I had been looking forward to the sleepover, it gave me a chance to really study my fellow Scoobies without someone asking me what was wrong.

I look over at Wills and her shy girlfriend, Tara. I don't think I've seen a happier couple. They're both curled up on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. I'm really glad that Willow found someone she's happy with. Not that I don't miss Oz, but Will's happier now than I've ever seen her. 

Dawn had just fallen asleep. Buff's little sister was constantly writing in her journal and now it was closed in her lap, her pen in the book, marking the page. She rested against the couch that Willow and Tara were on. Normally the older women wouldn't act too coupley around her, mainly because of Buffy's overprotectiveness, but Buff didn't even seem to notice them.

The Slayer was laying on top of her boyfriend, Riley's, lap, for once looking peaceful and innocent. Slaying was taking a lot out of her lately, and she's been coming home looking more drained every day. Riley's been doing his best to help, and he does, don't get me wrong, but I know Buffy's been thinking about Angel too much and it's been affecting her fighting. Most of the time I just wish that I was good in magick so I could help her out.

G-man had been quiet most of the night, really only speaking when I suggested Little Nicky for a movie. He protested that quite loudly, come to think of it. Something's been bothering him lately, but I haven't asked him about it.

Anya was the only one that wasn't there. Soon after she broke up with me, D'Hoffryn restored her to her former demon status. Her whereabouts are currently unknown.

Finally, I turn my gaze to my boyfriend, sleeping peacefully in my arms. I'm still surprised that we both fit on Buffy's old beanbag chair. 

If anybody had told me two years ago that I would end up falling in love with a soulless demon, I would have laughed in their face and asked them what they were smoking. Now, I don't think I could be happier. He can be surprisingly gentle and loving at times, however I'm the only one that sees that side of him. With the others, he's his usual badass self. Half the time when I'm with him, I forget that he's a vampire. When I'm not reminding him not to leave bloodstained coffee mugs in the sink, that is.

Spike hasn't been bleaching his hair, so now it's a beautiful sandy brown color and wavy, much like mine. It still amazes me how innocent he looks when he sleeps. You would never guess that he was an evil, soulless vampire if you just looked at him sleeping. 

His eyes are opening slightly now, his gentle blue eyes looking so pure when he just wakes up. He smiles sleepily at me and yawns.

"Hey pet. What're you doin' awake?"

I run a hand through his soft wavy hair. "Not much. Just thinking."

Spike purrs softly and snuggles closer to me. I grin a little at that. He reminds of an overgrown kitten at times. "S'late. You need your rest, luv."

I nod and lay my head down on his chest, realizing just how I tired I am. "'Kay. 'Night William. Love you."

"Love you too pet."

His gentle purring is the last thing I hear before sleep claims me.

-Owari

**  
**


End file.
